


打工日记

by GSMH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSMH/pseuds/GSMH
Summary: 私设 车行前台和小金主【不是
Relationships: 骸云 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	打工日记

**Author's Note:**

> 私设 车行前台和小金主【不是

一个雨天，大概会闲下来吧。

骸撑着下巴百无聊赖，望着外头的雨幕盘算着在上班时间摸鱼划水，实在是清闲自在。

然而天不遂人愿，一把熟悉的车钥匙被甩到面前。

骸抬起头来，果然对上一双冷冰冰的眼睛。

“保养，还有洗车。”

“年轻人啊，要经得起考验。”

入职的时候店长语重心长，然而骸并没把这话放在心上。

再就业嘛，无非就是坐在电脑前在烟雾缭绕里应对各式各样的人，和以前唯一的差距也就是不用面对生命危险——虽然有那么一小部分顾客依然讨厌，但致命程度远不能和从前相比。

尽管云雀知道这事的时候只是眉毛一挑，露出一个看上去极为轻蔑的笑容——业界精英顾问，对于车行前台这样的职业自然瞧不上眼，比起悠闲更愿意去挑战一切。

对此，骸表示自己好歹也是个身子骨不如从前的老人家了，坐在电脑前悠哉悠哉才是正道。

“哦算上你前几世，那是算老妖怪了。”

云雀眼睛都没抬一下，视线依旧落在手里的文件上。

把工作带回家可不是好习惯，但工作狂魔才不会管这些。

“那你对我现在的工作有什么建议呢，亲爱的？”

骸故意发嗲，语气腻得不行。云雀终于抬起头来看他，满脸写着嫌弃。

“首先，你的十年内职业规划呢？”  
“有必要这么久吗。”  
“那五年。”  
“告辞。”

不要跟魔鬼讨论工作。

在错误的话题上不宜浪费时间，即使是面对心上人，因为十成有九会引发争论——而且有更大的可能会发展成斗殴——骸一边笑“我这就去做饭”一边转身蹿进厨房，而他身后的云雀则反常地勾起一抹诡异的笑容。

是祸躲不过。计划永远都别想赶上变化。

车钥匙被漫不经心地甩到了面前，然而上面的图标却足以刺伤双眼。骸艰难地挺直了腰去看门外那辆银白的法拉利，揉揉眼睛。

云雀恭弥你是不是有毛病！那辆法拉利你上个月不是才做过保养吗！

然而前台的基本素质——其实更多的应该是迫于淫威——告诉他不能对这位霸道的客人发出任何不满。骸把落下来的碎发往后一甩，露出一个相当职业的假笑。

“请问先生您需要什么样的保养服务呢？”

工作态度还挺认真。

说完，还煞有介事地从键盘下面——小破店子连个键盘都舍不得换个新的，以及它应该感激自己的厚度还不足以用来垫桌脚——掏出一份保养套餐详情，双手奉上，俨然供奉君主的模样，“请您过目。”

而那位无情又不讲理的帝王居高临下，甚至都懒得高抬贵手扒开那份详情单。

“你不是应该很清楚吗，自己看着办吧。”

我能不清楚吗，上个月还是我帮你把车开去车行做保养的好吗！而且让我去还是因为请人来要花钱！

骸心里MMP，脸上的职业假笑却丝毫不减，“能够得到先生的是我们的荣幸，我这就给您安排。只是……”

他望了一眼门外，“您看现在正下雨，洗车恐怕不……”

“雨停了再洗，”云雀慢悠悠地打断了他，抬起手来——他这时候居然愿意抬手了——把手机晃到骸面前，“看，预报说了今天阵雨。”

你根本就是来找茬的吧。

“那就麻烦您先等待一会儿了，我去开单，”骸抄起桌上的接车单，然后想起什么似的又放了回去，转身先去倒了杯茶奉到云雀面前，“您请。”

云雀挑眉，接了茶却没喝，摸摸下巴开口道，“屈才了啊。”你该去当演员的。

讽刺明显多于夸奖，骸选择过滤地接受小小的表扬，笑着回他，“您还可以去休息室坐会儿。当然，不嫌弃的话坐我的位置也可以。”

当然，这是料定了云雀不会屈尊坐到自己位置上的。以至于接了单回来看到云雀坐在那里的时候，下巴都快要惊掉。

“啧，业绩不行啊。”

云雀熟练地打开了列表，扫了一眼便下了结论，“看起来你并不喜欢推销？”

见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话勉强算个优点，但并非所有人都值得这份优待。小车行顾客不多，平时也不算忙碌，提成也是工资的重要组成部分之一。然而顾客短视，大可不必浪费唇舌和精力。何况业绩什么的，就让店长秃头去吧，谁想自找麻烦。

骸对此不置可否，若是客人主动询问他也乐得多说几句，只不过与职业素养无关，纯粹凭心情办事。

反正本来也不靠这工资过活。早年的经历使骸养成了囤钱的习惯，即便现在早已经过上了不愁吃穿的生活，闲来无事他也愿意去挣挣外快。

云雀曾觉得这个习惯小家子气，但鉴于两人小时的经历截然不同，而云雀作为一个金牛座“吝啬鬼”，对钱的把控无比在意，倒也是相当赞成骸的存钱行为。以至于工作不久，两人竟拥有了一笔数额不小的存款。

骸把单子放回桌上，绕到云雀身后看他操作自己的电脑，笑起来，“这是来对我的工作提建议的吗？”

“一小时一万。”  
“不能便宜一些吗。”  
“这就是友情价。”

真狠。但这不该是友情。

“我知道你还有小金库。”

云雀没什么表情，抬起头来看他，眼里冷淡却闪亮地映出骸的倒影，“所以有情价，该多给点。”

太令人动摇了。  
骸简直快忍不住想要吻他。

可惜对方并没给他这个机会。云雀即刻起身，不疾不徐地向休息室走去。

“弄好了叫我。”

骸耸肩，对自己名义上来找茬实际上来探班的恋人无可奈何。

“请问先生待会儿怎样结账呢？”

云雀回过头来，邪魅一笑——靠他还真的很邪魅——狡黠的声音便传到了骸的耳朵里。

“挂账。挂你的账号。”

哇，这可真是坏透了。

应该如何对待致力于把自己搞破产的恋人？答案显而易见。若不把付出的代价加倍讨回来，那可就太对不起这坏心眼了。

骸笑着作出个“请”的手势，跟着云雀进了休息室。

这次可不是假笑了。

雨声渐远，大约要放晴了吧。

-FIN-


End file.
